twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan (Into The Fray)
"You're all idiots. If you'd been listening rather than fucking around, you would've noticed that the little girl cried out and even let us know she was awake when one of you hit the prick with the beard. Clearly those two mean something to each other. You're probably right about the Spanish bitch and Hat Boy over there fucking each other; you should've seen the look on Hat Boy's face when you suggested pissing on his bitch, Ethan." - Ivan demonstrating his wit and deduction skills. Ivan is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. He is a bandit from one of the northern states of American, presumably Wisconsin, and he travels with Ethan, Brandon and Donald. He also used to travel with two others, Robbie and David, the former of whom was killed by his own group after being bitten, amputated and slowing them down, while the latter was killed by an unknown member of Vince's group. Character Ivan is clever and witty and this is helpful when he needs to think things through. He is the smartest within his group and possesses leadership qualities, though he has a short temper and is quick to switch from conversation to violence. He is brutal and is shown to resort to death threats, torture and holding people at gunpoint when he is tired of waiting. Pre-apocalypse Nothing is known of Ivan's life before the apocalypse. Post-apocalypse Ivan became leader of a band of thieves. The group included himself, Brandon, Ethan, Donald, Robbie and David. At some point Robbie was bitten and one of the group amputated the afflicted area, but his weakness slowed them down so they murdered him. The group decided to steal from the Eastland Mall and send David in to scout, but he was murdered by an undisclosed member of Vince's group, prompting Ivan and co to seek revenge. They captured Vince's group and held them hostage. Ivan strangled Daniel, slammed Lucia's hand in a car door and then stamped on her suspended elbow, causing the bones to snap out of the skin. He held Vince at gunpoint and slit Becca's arm three times. While holding Annie at gunpoint, Miles told him he knew who killed David, but Ivan had to beat the information out of him. Miles lied and said it was him, and Ivan tricked his captive into believing he would live before executing him while his back was turned. Daniel escapes his bonds and attacks Ivan with a knife, but the bandit turns it on him and stabs him in the stomach. Ivan is briefly seen hunting for Vince, Wyatt, Becca, Annie, Lucia and Daniel on the road to the Outpost but the group manages to hide from him. He is seen again outside the Outpost where his group launches an assault on the remainder of Vince's group. After a gunfight he fights Vince in hand-to-hand combat. Vince smashes a glass jug over his face, breaking his nose and closing one of his eyes permanently, but Ivan manages to gain the upper hand and stabs Vince through the palm. Vince kicks him off and he is captured by walkers who devour him, though he does not scream as he is eaten, opting instead to stare Vince down. Death Killed by: *Vince (directly caused) *Walker Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daniel has killed: *Robbie (Caused, assumed) *David (Indirectly caused) *Miles (Caused) *Daniel (Caused) *Lucia (Assumed, Indirectly caused) Relationships Ethan Ethan and Ivan are on good terms, but Ivan has little patience for him. Donald Donald and Ivan are on good terms, but Ivan has little patience for him. Brandon Brandon and Ivan are on good terms. David It is assumed David and Ivan were on good terms because Ivan goes to great lengths to avenge his friend. Robbie Robbie and Ivan were on good terms until Robbie's amputation started slowing the group down, causing them to murder him. Becca "You interest me, kiddo. You're hiding something, and it ain't your hand. You're not just missing half your hand, there; you're missing a person, too, aren't you? I said people like you always come in sets of two, and you lost your other half." -Ivan to Becca Becca's steely personality intrigued Ivan. He gave her the affectionate nickname 'Half-hand' and talked to her multiple times in the hostage situation. He even apologised when it became 'her turn' to be tortured. Miles Ivan had no patience for Miles, and beat the man until he got the information he wanted. Once Miles had lived out his purpose, Ivan murdered him. Appearances Into The Fray *Blood Runs Cold (Chapters 31-36) *Nowhere To Run References